Rhysand's Child
by toglover
Summary: We all knew Rhysand was Amarantha's whore, and that he had other lovers prior, but what came out of those relasionships? Children? Maybe. (This fanfic has no spoiler for ACOMAF)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up next to Tamlin, he was still asleep. I sighed at sat up. I felt an arm on my shoulder. I wouldn't have given it a second thought, because I would have thought it was Tam. It was not. "What do you want Rhysand?" I asked the man. "It's time and you know it." Rhysand smiled and materialized beside Tamlin. Rhys leaned over and smiled at him, "he's so peaceful when he's sleeping don't you th," Rhysand was interrupted by Tamlin grabbing him by the throat. "Feyre, call off your pet." Rhys said without difficulty, to any normal human Tamlin's grip would have been fatal, but Rhys was fae, and it would only take an ash weapon to kill him, and I had been considering it.

I had been to the night court twice before now. Rhys was teaching me how to read, but I knew he was hiding something. He never told me why he stumbled backwards after Amarantha was beaten Under the Mountain. we walked into the great hall that I had grown accustomed to, "ok Feyre, this week I have planned something for everyday you are here, when your pet comes to get you, you will have hopefully learnt how to read, and control your powers…" he trailed off and looked off towards a wall. "Demil. Stop hiding and come out." He said as a father scold a naughty child, wait father? I stared at the wall and saw a movement. I jumped as a small figure came out of the shadows. "Yes high lord." The figure was still invisible to me, but I could catch a glimmer of some sort around a specific area. "Make yourself known before you scare my guest." Rhysand said. The figure materialized into a young boy, normally around the age of ten or eleven. I guessed he was much older than that though, "yes your highness" you boy said and bowed. The child had dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. "Feyre, this is my son, Demil." Rhysand said and turned to me. I blinked a few times and smiled at the child, "hello." I curtsied and nodded my head. Rhysand had a son? Since when? Where was he when Amarantha was still… by the cauldron, could this be her son?

Rhysand lifted his chin in the air and smiled, "Lyla, you as well." He said. I looked around for another child, but didn't see one. All at once the room got very cold and dark, well darker than usual. "What is going on?" I asked aloud. "Just wait, she likes to make an entrance." He replied in a curt laugh. The room returned back to its normal temperature and a toddler sat in front of Rhys. "Dada!" she screeched. "Feyre, this is my other child, Lyla." He said and lifted the child into his arms. "Any other offspring I should know about?" I asked. "yes." He said grimly. "Oh?" I said, a bit curious. "I have another daughter, Mashia. I haven't seen her for many hundreds of years though." He said with smoky eyes. "I'm sorry…" I said. His face lightened up, "its fine. At least now I don't have to worry about the children scarring you to death." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

The days went by, I loved spending time with Rhys's children, they were almost perfectly behaved, sometimes Demil would appear out of nowhere and scare me, but other than that I loved the little ones. I was almost sad to see Tamlin at the gate. "Are you ready my love?" he asked and kissed me. "Eww! Kissing! I'm never going to kiss anyone father!" Demil groaned and covered his eyes. "Don't worry Demil, eventually you will find it quite enjoyable." Rhysand said with a wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes and hugged the two children one more time. "Good bye guys, I will be back though." Lyla started crying, but Rhysand took her and bounced her on his hip a few times. "Good bye Feyre." He said seductively. "Goodbye Rhys, I will see you next month." I said.

When we returned back at the spring court Tamlin scanned me, "what?" I asked. "You just looked happy there, that's all." He stared at me with grief. I wrapped my arms around his waist, "you see this?" I showed him the wedding band I gave him. "Yes." He said roughly. "It means I will always love you. Always." I said and traced his face with my index finger. When my finger reached his mouth he bit down on it, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to send desire through my veins. He sensed my desire and lifted me up from the waist. We were in my bedroom in an instant. Then there were clothes all over the floor and hot breath on flesh.

The next month passed by way to quickly for my liking. It seemed like it had only been a day when Rhysand came to collect me. Tamlin let me go easily, he was getting used to me leaving once a month. I was glad, and saddened at the same time. When I was back at the night court, Demil ran up to me and hugged me, "I missed you Feyre." He said. I wrapped my arms around the small child and smiled, "I missed you too." I said. "Fey!" the room got cold enough to freeze any normal human's body, than it went back to normal. "Hello Lyla." I said. The toddler appeared and hugged me from behind. "awe, my children have taken a liking to you Feyre, perhaps you will stay?" Rhysand coaxed. "maybe." I lied.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rhysand decided to take all of us to a village. The village was dark and exquisitely made. Rhys held his children close and smiled at all the women, I guess the saying really was true, 'children make men more attractive.' "Feyre, Feyre!" Lyla called. Rhysand handed her over to me and I smiled at the infant, "what's wrong Lyla?" she looked scared to death. "I hear something! Wings! They are hurting my ears!" she groaned and pushed her palms against her temple. "Rhys…" I warned. Demil fell to the ground, his hands covering his ears, same as Lyla. "I know Feyre, I hear it too." He replied and picked up his son. "Why can't I hear anything?" I asked, the village was loud and bustling, but no wings. "Only faeries born in the night court can hear Trels." Rhysand said and lead us to a nearby building. "Then why can't anyone else hear it?" I motioned to the other faeries. "They aren't high standing faeries, Feyre let me concentrate please." He growled. I nodded and took Demil from his arms. Rhysand ran out of the building. Suddenly both children looked up at me and smiled. "Welcome to the night court human." They smiled. Both heads tilted to one side and razor sharp teeth showed as their lips peeled away from them. I sat down Lyla and backed up. "Come back Feyre, we just want to meet you!" Demil screeched. My ears felt like they were bleeding as a crows caw sounded throughout the building. "Please! Let me go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I physically could. Not. Move. _Oh shit._

The children wrapped their arms around me as if they were merely hugging me, suddenly I was in the spring court, and everything was quiet, except for the occasional bustling of faeries. I looked around for the children, Rhysand, someone, but no one I knew was visible. "Feyre." I heard a whisper from a familiar voice. I whirled around to see three faeries, on their knees, with sacks over their heads. I screamed again, my body out of control as I stabbed them, same as before, but when I came to the final faerie, Tamlin. I couldn't stab him again. I knew if I did… no, I wouldn't let myself think about that. I lifted the sack off the third faerie and nearly screamed again, it wasn't Tamlin. No, it was Rhysand.

He smiled up at me, "Be glad of your human heart Feyre, pity those who don't feel anything at all." He said calmly as I struck him with the ash dagger. He didn't make a sound; blood didn't come out of the wound, silence, then, _"Feyre"_ a voice from above me. I looked up and screamed. It was Tamlin, strung up, mutilated, halfway transformed from his beast form to his fae form. I looked back to the three faeries, all gone but Rhys. "Feyre!" he screamed in agony. All at once, Tamlin's body fell on me, Rhysand's right on top of his, I yelled for help, but the bodies kept piling on top, Lucien, Alis, Nesta, I couldn't focus on my sisters faces. Blood covered my body and I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Feyre!" I heard my name being called. This time is was Rhys, he was on his side, facing me, I tried to sit up but a piercing pain in my head stopped me. "Rhys? What happened?" I asked. "Trels take over minds for fun; they sort through your innermost thoughts and make you reenact the deepest parts of your memory." He said with cloudy eyes. "Didn't you do that for Amarantha?" I rolled on my side and face Rhys. "no." he growled and stood up swiftly. "I didn't make you go over your worst nightmares Feyre." He snarled, but yet his voice held concern, but for who? Me? I nodded and pulled my legs to my chest. He smiled down at me, "come on, we need to find my children." He said brightly. I looked around and saw that the children were gone. "Why didn't you go after them?" I asked. Rhysand laughed stiffly and helped me up, "because, everyone knows not to harm my children, if I let anything happen to you, I will get flayed by your husband." He said. "Ok let's go find them." I said, ignoring his last comment.

We were in a cold place. Rhysand was nowhere to be found. Oh great. Lost in the winter court. I didn't really know where I was, it looked like I was in darkness, but I could see outlines of buildings. I stood and walked around, fumbling over rocks in the ground, and bumping into what seemed like a fence. I felt around for the gate, once I found it I triggered the mechanism and walked through. A metallic smell stuffed itself up my nostrils and I flew back a few inches. "Who's there?" I asked. A figure stepped close enough to be in my view, "Welcome to the Dawn court Feyre." The figure said. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked. "I know many things about you Feyre. Come with me, I have been waiting to meet you for some time." The figure stretched a hand out to find mine, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who the hell you are." I growled and ripped my hand away. The sun became visible and brilliant light filtered around us, "who am I?" the figure asked. I was stunned at the beauty the stranger radiated. A deep red cloak around the shoulders of what seemed as a woman. "My name is Mashia. High lady of the dawn court." She pulled back the hood of her cloak to reveal a kind face, pert nose, and brilliant yellow eyes. My mind flickered to Rhysand, "are you the daughter of Rhys… I mean, the high lord of the night court?" I asked. She snorted with disgust, "How dare you. I am the daughter of the former high lady of the dawn court." She avoided my question. For now. "Come with me." she repeated. I nodded and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

The dawn court manor house was a bit smaller than the spring courts, but as the sun came up from behind the manor, it looked better. I followed Mashia into the manor, a man walked up to me and smiled, "Feyre, welcome to the dawn court." He said with a low bow. "Who are you?" I asked. "Jona, I suppose you have already met m sister Mashia?" he stood up straight, his smile never faltering. "I have, why am I here? Where is Rhysand?" the man looked almost exactly like Mashia, but with dark hair and more masculine features. "Your husband, the high lord of the spring court, has found a way to break your deal with the high lord of the night court." I was taken aback by this Tamlin had found this out, but didn't tell me? "How?" I asked. Jona chuckled, "ask your other question, the one you already know of, so you can fully understand everything." He said, smirking. "Are you Rhysand's son?" I asked how he knew I was thinking it... "Yes and no." he said, barely controlling laughter. "What is so funny?!" I asked. "Nothing. Jona, answer the question." Mashia barked. Jona nodded, but still kept a smile on his face, "Mashia's mother was the high lady of the Dawn court, Mashia's father is the high lord of the night court, Mashia and I share a mother, but not a father. Our mother cheated on my father, shortly after giving birth to me." he explained. "That's it?" I growled impatiently. Jona burst out laughing, he double over and a hand pulled him up, "Jona, that's it. If you won't tell her with a straight face, I will have to." Mashia snarled at him. "Fine, fine!" he said. I crossed my arms in anticipation. "Once Mashia was born, my father killed my mother. Then I killed my father after her funeral." He smiled as if he enjoyed killing his own father. I shivered as he continued, "Mashia took the throne of the dawn court, and I gladly took second, because of my crime against the dawn court. Mashia pardoned my crime, as long as I didn't kill anyone else. Of any court." He added. My arms were filled with Goosebumps. This man had killed his father… I understand wanting to, I may have thought about it once or twice, one less mouth to feed, it wasn't a bad idea, but I came to my senses before I could do anything I would regret. This man, he didn't regret killing his father. How could someone be so cold?


	6. Chapter 6

Jona looked at me and smiled, "how far along sweetheart?" he asked me. I stared at him, "how far along with what?" I asked. I turned my head to look at Mashia, "what is he talking about?" I asked her. "Feyre, you're pregnant." She said, glaring at her brother. "What? But, that's not possible!" I said, thinking about how long it takes for a fae to conceive. "Your human fertility probably had something to do with it." she said. I was about to reply, when Jona fell to the ground laughing. "What is it this time!?" I screamed. "Careful!" he said through laughs, "you don't want to work yourself to hard, the father will be so proud!" Jona belted out another fit of laughter that shook the manor. "Jona! How dare you! He told you not to tell her!" Mashia growled in a low enough voice that I could barely hear her. "HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Jona yelled and was up on his feet in an instant, his exquisite face red with rage. "Can someone please tell me who "he" is?" I yelled. "Oh, you don't know the father of your child?" Jona chided. "I didn't even know I was pregnant! The only man the father could be was my husband Tamlin!" I yelled. Mashia frowned at her brother and turned to face me, "the father isn't the high lord of the spring court." She said quietly. "Then who is?" I asked, going along with whatever is happening. "My father is." She said and put a hand on her hip.

I didn't expect Rhys to appear in that second, I also didn't expect him to be the father of my child. I haven't even so much as kissed him let alone… I shivered at the thought. My mind wondered to Tamlin. He would be overjoyed that I was pregnant. How could it be that the child was Rhysand's? "Hello Feyre, I see you have met my first-born." He looked over at Mashia and grimaced as she turned away from him. "Yes. Explain how I could be pregnant with your child. Now." I growled. "Straight to the point then huh Feyre?" he asked me. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. "Fine, the bond we share, it has to do with the deal you made with me Under the Mountain. I'm guessing you became pregnant when you and I bonded. Do you want me to go into details?" he asked slyly. "No. I want this deal to be broken. Because Cauldron knows what Tamlin will do when he finds out." I said. "Why would I do that?" Rhys smiled and mimicked my position. "Because I would kill you." We both whirled around to see Tamlin, leaned up against the wall. "Tam, how long have you been there?" Rhysand asked and walked over to him. "I heard everything." He growled. His broad body pushed of the wall and walked past Rhys, towards me. "Is it true?" he asked me. "I don't know. Rhysand says it is, but I don't know." I felt tears in my eyes as Tamlin's gaze ran down my body. "You don't look pregnant, and it's been too long since the bond was created. I think he's lying, but then again, Fae can't lie." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't cry my love." He wiped the tears from my face and embraced me. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think we need to talk." Rhysand shoved s apart and Tamlin snarled at him. "I'm taking my wife back to the spring court. If I see you again, I will kill you." Tamlin reached across and held my body close to his. "I love you." He said silently. "I love you." I said aloud.


	7. Chapter 7

All of a sudden Tamlin went rigid. And he fell on me. "Tamlin!" I screamed as he coughed and I tried to carry him softly to the ground. I gasped as I saw the ash knife in his back. I looked up and saw Jona, smiling. I looked back at Tamlin, he had blood tracing his lips, "I love you Feyre. I will see you again." he smiled and went limp. I screamed as loud as I could. The windows shattered all around us. "Feyre, he's gone." Mashia said, amusement tinged behind her voice. "You did this? You planned this all along!" I stood up and crossed the distance between Mashia and me in an instant. Her neck was small in my hands; she gasped for air and begged, "Please! I loved him!" she gasped for air. I didn't even think twice as her neck snapped under my grasp. She fell to the ground. I turned to find Jona. He had run into the garden of the manor house. I ran after him, following the laughter to a bush. I pulled him out of it by the throat. "You are alone now! Now you will know what it is like to be like me!" he cackled just before I snapped his neck. I turned to see Rhys, watching me. His eyes filled with horror. I walked slowly to him, "What? Is the High Lord of the Night Court afraid of a little fae like me?" I smiled and walked towards him. He backed up a few steps. I ran towards him. His wings spread out and he flew into the air, "COME BACK!" I screamed after him. "I WILL FIND YOU!"I shrunk to the ground and felt the dirt on my face as I landed in a flowerbed. I saw beautiful green flowers, "How ironic."


End file.
